The progress of science has made it possible to gather seismic data that is able to reveal information about the geology layers below the surface of the earth that can help the oil industry make decisions on where to drill. Seismic data has been traditionally acquired and processed for the purpose of imaging seismic reflections. A multidimensional data volume represents the seismic data obtained from geoscience surveys. There are a multitude of characteristics, or attributes, that may be associated with any data point in the multidimensional geoscience data volume. For many of these characteristics or attributes, the data is dependant upon the viewing-orientation. To display such data would require massive computer resources and complex software to process. Thus, there is a need to develop a method to display and present orientation-dependent data without requiring massive amounts of computing on the multidimensional data volume.
Use of color to present and display multiple characteristics of seismic data is known in the art. However, there is still a need for presenting and displaying out-of-plane dip features simultaneously with a plane slice from a multidimensional data volume. However, the out-of-plane dip is not a constant value at any given x, y, z location, as its value is dependent upon the viewing-orientation.
Before proceeding to a description of the present invention, however, it should be noted and remembered that the description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings, should not be construed as limiting the invention to the examples (or preferred embodiments) shown and described. This is so because those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains will be able to devise other forms of this invention within this written description.